Puppy That Brings Happiness (APH Nordics Fiction)
by Owlie-Tweets
Summary: Sweden takes his beloved puppy, Hanatamago, on a walk, but she gets scared and runs away. Sweden feels broken, and doesn't know what to do without her. SHIPPINGS MENTIONED SuFin DenNor


_*Sweden's POV*_

Tino, Emil, Lukas, Mathias and I are walking down the shoreline, before the falling rain gets too hard and we need to go home.

Though I don't show it on the outside, I feel very happy. Wrapped around my hand is a long, blue leash, and on the end of the leash is my fluffy white dog, Hanatamago. I love her a lot, and her presence is enough to make me smile on the inside. Every few seconds she yaps softly, and pounces at the sand below her paws.

As the rain falls harder, Emil frowns, and puts up his hood with a groan. Tino shivers in the wind, and wraps his arms around himself to keep himself warm.

"We should probably get going now," Mathias suggests, swiping his damp, wild, wheaten blonde hair.

"Good idea, it's really cold," Lukas says, zipping up his sports jacket.

Just as we begin to leave the beach, there is a loud crack of thunder that gives me a startle. All at once, Hanatamago barks, and a force pulls me to fall face-first in the sand. A burn rages through my palm and the back of my hand as something is freed from it.

When I lift up my head, panting as the wind was knocked out of me, I see a fluffy ball of white skittering quickly at the speed of light into the distance.

"H'natam'go!," I call out in an unusual shout, scrambling to my feet. Before the others can act, I sprint off after my dog.

Tino, Emil, Lukas and Mathias all run behind me, as I begin to pant. I feel lightheaded, and my legs are sore after reaching nearly the other side of the beach. And even when we do make it to the other rock wall, Hana is nowhere to be seen.

My heart flutters and my hope falters even further. As a streak of lightning splits the sky, I begin to count all of the dangers out of worry. The rock wall has loose rocks that could fall and squish her. The current that's beginning to fizz could wash her away.

I can feel Tino reach up and place his little hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Ber," he says softly. "We'll find her, sweet one. Let's take a deep breath, and start looking."

So I breathe in and out calmly and deeply, and the five of us start to look for Hanatamago. I look with Tino around the rock wall and in the long, beach grass. But even after looking for her for five straight hours in the pouring rain and thunder, and lightning, Hanatamago is nowhere to be seen. It's dark, and has to be at least eight o'clock at night, and all of us are cold, and sopping wet. My golden blonde hair is plastered to my face with water, and I'm shivering with the cold.

"H'natam'go!," I cry out another frantic time before coughing violently. Tino places both hands on my shoulder, and briefly shakes out his wet hair.

"Ber, dear, I think we'd better go home for now," he whispers.

I sneeze, and wipe my nose with the back of my hand. "B't we c'n't!," I cry. "We ne'd t' find h'r!"

Tino frowns and shakes his head. "Dear, you're going to catch a cold!," he whispers. "You're not wearing a jacket, and you're all wet. You need to get inside."

Tino leads me back to Mathias's car, as the others come with us. Mathias and Lukas get in the front, and the rest of us pile in back.

I seat myself between Emil and Tino, and both of them notice my somber expression. Tino frowns, and rests my head down on his shoulder, and settles a hand on my cheek. Emil looks at me with pity in his eyes, and rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Berwald," Emil reassures me softly. "Hanatamago will come back, we'll make sure of it."

Tears sting in my eyes, as if they were insulting my pain. Unfortunately, Tino sees the swelling start up, and kisses my cheek. "I'm sorry, dear," he whispers sadly into my ear. "Everything's going to be okay."

My lip trembles, but I gnaw on it until it bleeds to keep the tears from falling.

At home, Lukas makes a perfect dinner, but the smell makes my stomach lurch, and all of a sudden, I feel really icky like I'm going to puke.

As the others eat happily, I sit with my chin rested on my hands, not daring to touch the food in front of me at all.

Tino frowns again, giving me a look of worry. "Ber, please eat," he coaxes me. "I know you're worried, but you can't just starve yourself like this. Just try to eat something."

Tino takes a spoonful of salad, and tries to put it in my mouth, but I won't budge. After a few attempts at trying to get me to eat, Tino places the fork back down with a sad sigh.

I shake my head. "N't h'ngry," I sigh, getting up from the table, and going to our room with a sigh.

_*Finland's POV*_

As the door to Berwald and my room closes, I sigh with a frown. "Poor Berwald," Mathias says sadly, spooning lobster into his mouth. "I sure do hope Hana comes home soon."

Lukas nods once in agreement. "I do too," he adds. "We all know how upset Ber gets over stuff."

I sigh sadly, and shake my head. "I don't want to see him upset," I whimper, tears threatening to show up. "I don't like seeing him sad at all. I just hope he can see Hanatamago again soon."

We all let Berwald have his alone time, until it's time to go to bed. I go to my room to see Ber sitting on our bed, day clothes scattered on the floor. He's wearing a black tee and red boxers, his feet bare except for the elastic band he sometimes wears on his right ankle. Poor Berwald has his face buried in his hands, back rising up and down with uneasy breaths.

My heart breaking into two, I join Berwald on the bed, and give him a hug around the waist. "Berwald, my dear," I whisper. "Everything's going to be just fine. I promise we'll find Hana, and bring her home safe and sound."

"Hm," Berwald answers, picking up his head to look at me. When he does, I can see streaks on his cheeks, and his eyes are slightly swollen. I don't say anything, but I can tell he's been crying, and it destroys me even more on the inside.

Giving my fiancè a kiss on the cheek, I rub his shoulder, and look into his eyes. "Here, let me just change into pajamas, and then we can cuddle all you want," I say softly, getting off the bed. Quickly after changing into my favorite blue, flannel pajamas, Berwald and I climb into bed, and snuggle up.

Ber slightly pouts, and sits up to look at the end of the bed. Every night when we go to sleep, Hanatamago leaps up onto the end of the bed, and falls asleep with us. But tonight, she isn't there.

At the reminder of his lost dog, Berwald's eyes emit a rainstorm of depression and a broken heart. I frown, my own eyes getting teary. "Don't cry, Ber," I whisper, wrapping my arms around his neck. "It's going to be fine...you'll see her again. We'll find her...we'll find her."

Before I know it, I fall asleep in Berwald's arms while hushing his tears, and holding him close to me.

When I open my eyes, it has to be at least three in the morning. I look to Berwald to make sure he's okay, and I come to a shock. His eyes are wide opened, bloodshot, and have dark circles under them.

"Ber!," I whisper worriedly. "Don't tell me you've been awake all this time!"

Berwald sighs heavily. "C'n't sl'ep," he croaks, his voice obviously tired and exhausted.

My eyes tearing up, I stroke Berwald's cheek softly. "Please, dear," I beg, my voice cracking. "Please try to go to sleep. You'll never feel any better at all if you don't at least try to close your eyes, and go to sleep. You're worrying me sick!"

Berwald sighs, and begins to cry again. I can feel tears running down my cheeks, as we both hold each other tightly, not saying a single word, but gently patting one another's backs.

The next morning, I wake up to see Berwald finally fell asleep. Sighing sadly, I stroke his forehead to feel that it's warm - he's getting sick.

"Oh Berwald," I whisper. "It'll be okay soon." I pull myself out of bed, and get dressed to go out.

Emil, Lukas, and Mathias are already there, eating breakfast. "Good morning, Tino!," they all say. I smile. "Good morning," I reply, sitting down with them.

"Where's Ber?," Mathias asks.

I sigh, and shake my head. "Still sleeping," I answer. "I don't think he's feeling well today anyways."

Lukas frowns. "He's really upset about Hanatamago," he says softly. "I hope she comes back soon."

I nod, taking some food for myself. "Kyllä, I do too," I agree. "Poor Berwald can't even function properly without her."

We all go through the day like normal, but Berwald doesn't come out of his bedroom. Whether he's awake or not, we're all worried for him. I just hope he doesn't make himself too sick.

As the four of us sit on the couch in a conversation, there's a scratch at the door. I can see Mathias cling onto Lukas as we all look around the room.

"What is that?," Emil asks, his eyes darting around the room, and his lips pursed.

"Here, I'll go look," I say, my voice weak and shaky. I get off the couch, and go to the door to find the source of the sound.

And as I peer out the window, I see it, which makes me laugh with happiness.

_*Sweden's POV*_

Sunlight creeps between my eyelids, opening them up only slightly to show a partly-cloudy sky that says "Sorry about your pain, Berwald. Feel well soon!" Moaning in pain, I rub my eyes and roll over onto my side. I feel hot and sweaty all over, and it feels like something heavy and metal is pressing down into my skull. Ja...det är feber.

Feeling even crappier than I did before, I allow the few tears gathering in my half-opened eyes squeeze their way out. The salty droplets of dew lead me, egging me on to start crying. So I do as they suggest, and begin to cry into my pillow, harder than I've ever cried before.

"H-H-H'nat'mago..."

I don't know how long I've been crying for. An hour? Two hours? Either way, I feel like I've drained every ounce of water for my body. And what stops the grunting and light sobbing is the knock on the door.

I sit up and look at myself in the vanity mirror. I look terrible - my eyes are swollen and red like I've been standing in a freezer all day, and dried, sticky rivers of tears stain my face. Groaning again and swiping an arm over my face, I get out of bed, and pad up to answer the door.

Emil, Lukas, Mathias and Tino stand in the doorway, all of them smiling. I frown. "Hej," I reply unenthusiastically, turning to head back to bed. Before I can, Tino grabs my wrist to turn me back around.

"Wait, dear! Don't go now!," he cries. I sigh, wiping sweat from my forehead. "B't I d'n't f'el g'ud," I grumble, trying to go back.

"But wait!," Tino cries again. I turn back around again. "I know what'll make you feel better, dear!" I don't know what he has, but I'm not hungry. Nothing that is usually absolutely delicious to me will taste good.

But Lukas reaches under his sweatshirt to allow something to fall out. And that something skitters over to me, and puts two fluffy little white paws on my kneecaps.

"H'nat'mago!"

My little, white puppy is jumping up to paw at my legs, whimpering happily and yapping, wagging her tail. The corners of my mouth twitch, and I grunt once trying to conceal it, but a big, sunny smile spreads across my face as I bend over to pick up Hana.

I laugh as I hold her close and she licks my face happily, lapping up all the tears I've cried for her. The light in my heart is lit once again, and my adored puppy is back in my arms, safe and sound.

I look to the others with tears of happiness in my eyes. "Tack," I whisper with a smile, before carrying Hanatamago to the bed, where I lie down, and allow her to shower my face with kisses and love.


End file.
